Going Through Life
by BlinkYourEyes
Summary: Jane and Demetri are happy keeping their relationship a secret from the castle. But when Felix mess's up the secret...Oh Boy! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Demetri's POV:**_

I walked through the hall of the banquet. I nodded at some passing workers, and smiled towards few. I passed Felix and Heidi, giving Felix a high five. Only one thing could explain my happy mood. _**Her.**_

She was farther in the back, drinking blood from a goblet. I walked up behind her, and whispered in her ear.

"Hello love," I rubbed her shoulders. Then, making sure that everyone was not watching me nor her, I stole a quick kiss. Of course she didnt want anyone to know that her, Jane, had actually felt love for someone. There was only a couple that knew, in which she trusted. Felix and Heidi knew, i mean how could she not trust him? He was one of our closest friends. Of course, Alec knew, he was her brother. He was very protective of her. He had warned me not to hurt her, but why would i? And yes, Aro knew. But that was all.

She spun around quickly. "What are you doing? Not here, not now." She whispered quitley. I grinned at her. She gave me the death glare. Surely she had no intention of using her power on me, did she?

"Dont worry, i made sure that no one was watching. I only caught Felix and Heidi, but they would watch wouldnt they?" I heard a low growl from Felix, all the way across the room. "It worked out didnt it?" I told her apologetically. Her face was turned from frustration, to worry.

"Wait, did you think... did you think that i was going to use my powers? To hurt you?" She whispered lower. I nodded my head shyly. She let out a low gasp, only that i could hear.

"I would never, NEVER, think of hurting you. Listen Boo. Ok? Never. I.. I love you." She told me. I smiled. I loved that nickname. Boo. She had come up with it one night and just called me that for a while. Guess it stuck. And i knew how hard it was for her to say that she loved me. Though i knew she did, its something she doesnt say often.

"Im sorry. That was stupid of me to think that. And dont tell me you didnt enjoy that." I poitned out. She smiled happily and took another sip of blood. I knew it. She did enjoy it.

_**After Work Hours, In The Guard Lounge:**_

"Dove, can you pour me a glass please?" I asked as i noticed Jane get out a bag of blood. She looked at me with an eyebrow raised. What?

"Why dont you ever get up to do it yourself?" She chuckled and awaited my answer. I gave her my pouty face. She loved when i pouted. I can see the sparkle in her eyes as i did. She gave in and and laughed to herself. It was so nice to she her cheery and happy again. She poured me a glass and handed it to me. I took a sip and put the glass down onto a table. Jane did the same.

There was nobody in the lounge, since there was only a couple of gaurds. Me, Jane, Alec, and Felix. Of course there was Renata, but she doesnt come in here often. At all. And Felix had convinced Aro to let Heidi in.

Jane and I pulled each other in for a kiss. This on wasnt short like the one in the banquet hall. We held it there longer. But as we did, Felix, Heidi, and Alec burst through the door, laughing. Jane and I shot apart immediatly.

"Hey, not cool." I told them as they sat down in chairs sitting around the room. Felix only laughed in response. Alec had a smug grin on his face, and Heidi was well, Heidi. Giddy and strange.

"Hey Boo. Hi Dove." They all said in unison. If she could blush, Jane would have been red. I thought it was cute.

I growled at them. They had figured out our names for each other.

"That was a, umm... something right when we walked in." Felix teased. I rolled my eyes. Yes, it was. Jane was a hell of a kisser. But i dont recall us really ever kissing like that. It was, special, you could say.

"Yeah, well, Demetri is a hell of a kisser." Jane responded. Its like she read my mind. Almost. I had said she was a hell of a kisser. She said I was.

"Umm, gross." Alec made a disgusted face.

"Well, you're not that bad either." I told Jane. She smiled wickedly. She knew i was doing this to torture her brother. Thats a part of me she liked. That i know what she likes to do. But part of me was saying that because it was true.

"Ok, gross. Again." Alec made the disgusted look again. We all laughed. I then realized the positions we were each in. Jane was sitting beside me, her face buried in my chest, her arms wrapped aound me. Heidi was on Felix's lap, laying her head on his chest. He looked happy. They both did. Like Jane and I. And then Alec, all alone was sitting on the ground, his arms wrapped around his knees.

"You're just mad cause you dont have a girlfriend." I told him. He scowled. I knew i had been right,

"Maybe you could hook-up with Aro." Jane laughed, We all craxked up at that, laughing on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

OMG HERE I UPDATED FINALLY!

_**Janes POV:**_

I could see Alec look at me with his evil look. He had thrown a pillow at me, for making that comment about him and Aro. But Demetri, he hit the pillow out if the way. He wanted me to be safe, no matter what was coming to me. He was so sweet.

I laughed harder when the pillow didnt hit me. Alec growled in response. I hugged Demetri closer, to protect myself. Demetri wrapped his arms around my back.

"Dont worry, he cant get to you," Demetri whispered in my ear. I smiled. He kissed the top of my head. Alec rolled his eyes. I stuck my tounge out at him. I took another sip of the blood in my cup, which sat on the coffe table.

"Honey, can we get some more blood? I barely drank anything this morning, and I'm starving." Heidi pleaded to Feilx, staring down at my own cup. He nodded his head and carried her out of the Guards Lounge. We stared at Alec, who was the only one left besides me and Demetri.

"I'm not going anywhere, just so you two could suck face again." He chuckled, shaking his head. We rolled our eyes, and I got up from the seat. "Where are you going?" He asked, blocking the kick that I sent towards his thigh.

"To my room. Come on, Demetri." I took hold of Demetri's hand and lifted him up off of the couch. Alec looked from me to Demetri and scowled. "Either that, where there's a bed, or here. But of course, you'd have to leave. Choose wisley." I smirked. He growled, then left the lounge, muttering something about stealing my youth. "I knew it." I smiled. Demetri pulled me onto his lap, and attacked my neck with kisses. I bit my bottom lip to keep myself from moaning, I didn't want to give in that easily. But it was easier with him. I teasingly ran my tounge across his ear, enough for it to tickle him just right. I smiled to myself as I felt him go hard.

"God, why do you do this to me?" He groaned, grabbing my waist and laying me on the couch. I giggled.

"You know, we don't need a bed." I smirked, playing with his hair. His eyes brightened up, and he stroked my cheek. I kissed him passionatly, wrapping myself completely around him. Pretty soon I heard cloth rip, and I realized that i had ripped his cloaks. His body was perfect. His muscles were toned, and his pale chest and stomach were smooth. My long nails scratched his back as he placed kisses down my neck, stopping just at my chest and moving back up to my lips. I knew what he liked. Painful love was his favorite type. Neither of us ever regretted the scars or cuts we gave each other. It reminded us of how much we loved each other, because it wasn't just sex. It was love.


End file.
